


Sentinels of Spring

by lferion



Category: The Dalemark Quartet - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Gen, Nostalgia, Spring, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Navis missed the bright fields





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJ_McKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_McKay/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects, not to mention DWJ

* * *

Bright red cup-shaped flowers grew in the lowlands of Holand, stiff stalks rising up straight and proud from mud and grass and shallow flooded fields. Stubborn they were, ranked like unruly guards, some in tidy rows, others clumped or scattered. They came in other colors than red — gold, purple, orange, white, pale and streaky green — but it was the red ones that heralded the equinox and the festival of Spring. In the north they would grow in carefully tended pots or sheltered gardens, blooming later than in the south. Navis missed the bright fields, he did not miss the strife.


End file.
